Not So Happily Ever After
by Allicat6
Summary: After having come back to the Island, Sora realizes that Roxas really was his nobody, but Roxas is miserable and this is affecting Sora negatively. So Sora splits them again.better summary inside Roxas x Axel, Riku x Sora, Leon x Cloud.....yaoi
1. Chapter 1 : Missing You

Not So Happily Ever After

Author Notes : This is My First Story in this section. This is yaoi, so if you don't like, then don't read. I own nothing

Rating : M

Pairings : Sora x Riku, Axel x Roxas, Leon(Squall) x Cloud

Summary : After having come back to the Island, Sora realizes that Roxas really was his nobody, but Roxas is miserable and this is affecting Sora negatively. So Sora splits them again, letting that half of himself go. Roxas goes to find Axel, but for some reason a portal is opened to Eternity Garden. Sora and Riku go with Roxas to make sure...but what they find, an Axel who forgot Roxas, Heartless and Nobodies invading, and Cloud's back, and Sephiroth's good!?

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter One : Missing You

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sora didn't know why but he was feeling really down as of late. Kairi and Riku were with him, Donald and Goofy had gone back home after a while, but it surely wasn't because they were gone. He just felt more empty then ever, for no explanation. Riku and Kairi were pretty worried, so they had called Sora over to Kairi's house, and the two of his friends were looking straight at him.

"Ok Sora, spill it, what's been wrong with you as of late?" spoke Riku's always more adult like voice, it was smooth as silk as always, but it was infact worried.

Sora looked at Riku, before he grabbed his head in pain, a flash of Axel's face before his eyes. He didn't really know what Roxas's connection to Axel had been, but it seemed as though Roxas was calling out for help, Roxas had always been a moody one, no one could second guess that, but Sora seemed like his polar opposite, no one really thought of how things might've been now that such opposites were together in the same body. Sora knew that Roxas had some kind of close connection to both Axel and Namine, he'd thought that since he liked Kairi, that maybe Roxas would've been happy around Namine. Well...maybe he'd been wrong.

"I think Roxas isn't happy...my head's been hurting a lot lately. I don't really have any particular reason as to why Roxas would be unhappy, I thought he couldn't feel...I keep having flashes of Axel through my mind." spoke Sora's usually happy but now depressed voice.

Riku raised an eyebrow, looking over at Kairi who sighed and she looked out the window, she seemed a little upset, oh boy...both his friends were falling apart.

"Ok, well the both of you...Kairi...is Namine having flashes of anyone? I mean, usually if you keep having this kind of thing, it means you're regretful of something to do with them. If you can't stop thinking of him Sora, I'm willing to bet that Roxas...even if he didn't have a heart, felt something...as unlikely as that is, he's probably feeling lost without Axel." spoke Riku's ever calm voice.

Sora thought about it for a second...Roxas was him, right? Then why were he and Roxas so different? Why did it feel like two hearts instead of one? Maybe they'd been wrong about the Nobodies...

"Riku, I feel something about Roxas...like he felt something. It's strange though, we killed so many nobodies, they all claimed to have no hearts. Yet they all acted in a specific way...I don't understand. If they truly had no hearts, why did Roxas hurt so much when Axel died? I felt Axel's emotions to, as he spoke his final words those words were 'He made me feel like I had a heart.' I wonder if nobodies, truly were all heartless, I wonder if maybe...they just had dark hearts." spoke Sora's ever curious voice.

Sora looked at Riku, who sighed, looking up at the ceiling, he really would never have known, he had no nobody.

"Namine...she has feelings too Sora. She has a heart too Sora, I can feel it too. I think...Nobodies were more like the sides of people who couldn't find themselves, but I don't think they could've all been heartless, maybe...maybe they felt something towards certain things, maybe they weren't fully gone. I want to know too Sora." spoke Kairi's beautiful voice.

Sora looked at Kairi, before he looked back down at his feet, his blue eyes seeming ever lost. He didn't know what to think.

"Namine helped Roxas out, even though she didn't have to. She smiled at him, he smiled at her, Axel chased Roxas and tried to make him see the truth, but he couldn't until it was too late. People aren't programed to feel this way or that way, maybe there are some slip ups with Nobodies too. And I want to find out, I think I have to let Roxas go..." spoke Sora's usually cheerful voice, very carefully.

Sora let Roxas out of himself, even though it was supposedly impossible to do so, he knew he needed to let Roxas find his own heart. Roxas smiled at Sora and Sora felt as though a weight had been lifted from his chest. Sora looked over at Kairi who had let Namine go too. Roxas looked at Namine and then looked at Kairi.

"Where's Axel? I know he's alive, I have to find him." spoke Roxas's much more moddy voice then Sora's.

Sora's eyes went wide, Namine smiled at Roxas, and then Namine looked at Kairi.

"I never felt in love with Roxas, so don't worry...I know what I must do, and you must do the same with Sora. Roxas...I don't have the powers I used to have, but I think...I think that Axel is in Eternity Garden." spoke Namine's ever calm voice.

Sora looked at Namine sharply, but she gave him a warning look, of course Sora had driven himself so far into denial about who he really had feelings for, not that it mattered, this was more about Roxas then him. Suddenly a portal appeared, Hollow Bastion...now renamed Eternity Garden, was on the other side. Roxas looked at Sora.

"You're gonna come too right? You have friends there." spoke Roxa's calm voice.

Sora looked at Namine and Kairi, they both shook their heads, but Riku nodded, and the three boys stepped through, the portal closing behind them. As Sora looked around, things were in chaos, nobodies and heartless everywhere, unleashing their keyblades, the three boys quickly dispersed of them, running to Merlin's home. Sora, Roxas, and Riku ran in and saw a very surprised Aerith looking at them.

"Sora? What brings you here?" spoke Aerith's ever calm voice, very sweetly.

Sora, introduced Aerith to Roxas and riku, and then explained why they were there. Her eyes were calm now, as was she, she smiled and she lead them to a bed, there lay the red head pyro...Axel...

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Author : yes I know I twisted the storyline a bit...

Sora : A bit?!

Author : ok a lot, no worries though, I hope it was ok.

Roxas : wasn't so bad, but I still don't like you.

Author : sweat drops reviews are nice


	2. Chapter 2: Deja Vu

Author Notes : Thanks for the reviews so far guys, sorry, been kinda busy. I own nothing.

Rating :M

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Chapter Two : Deja Vu

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Roxas couldn't believe his eyes, never had he thought he'd see this guy again. Sora and Riku were surprised too, but neither gave the extreme reaction like Roxas's eyes expressed. Aerith stepped back and she left the room. Riku and Sora followed her, she sighed as she lay back against a wall, looking at them both.

"This is most definitely a surprise...I hope Roxas will be ok, it must just be such a shock." spoke Sora's ever sweet voice.

Aerith smiled sweetly as she lead Riku and Sora to the kitchen where Sora quickly found the ice cream, Riku shook his head as Sora practically got it all over himself.

-Meanwhile back with Roxas and Axel-

Axel's eyes slowly opened and he sat up, his red hair everywhere as usual. Roxas stood back from the bed, looking at Axel, who looked up at him. At first he could see something in Axel's eyes was wrong, he looked lost, he looked at Roxas like he'd never met him.

"Hello? What's your name? The name's Axel, I hope we can get along, then again who knows, I got an attitude, just so ya know." spoke Axel's ever obnoxious voice.

Roxas's heart sank, Axel didn't even know his name...but how? Why? Roxas couldn't even think, who would be so cruel to him? Was fate really against him? Roxas looked down at the floor.

"My name's Roxas...I know who you are Axel, so don't worry, I know about your attitude." spoke Roxas's calm voice.

Axel smirked and stood up, suddenly they all heard an alarm go off, and Roxas saw at least twenty nobodies come around him and Axel, his two key blades appearing, he fought them all off, as he saw Cloud come running in, Cloud was fighting off at least four large heartless. Roxas ran and sliced them down with him. Sora and Riku downstairs were now having the same problem, luckily for them Leon had ran in to help them. Of course together they could defeat anything, but having Leon there only helped. And then they all saw twenty more heartless come in, only to see Sephiroth slice them all down.

After everything had taken place, Cloud came downstairs, he stood near Sephiroth in front of Sora, looking at him, making sure Sora wouldn't attack, by now everyone was severely confused. Aerith had everyone sit down, Roxas sitting next to Axel, and Axel was currently rather afraid, he seemed to have some powers over fire, but right now he was just very weak.

"Listen, about a month ago, the red head dropped in here. He didn't know anything, he was lost. So we took him in, he's not the same Axel you knew Roxas...his memories and powers are all gone, we have no idea what's going on. It wasn't soon after that, that Cloud came back with Sephiroth, who seems to have taken a new attitude, a good one, in fact we were glad to finally get Jenova away from him. It seemed that Sephiroth purely was evil, but he's also been losing his memories, in fact as cloud put it..."spoke Aerith's calm and soothing voice.

"He forgot why were fighting ion the first place, I began to question him, and he agreed, we're not allies, probably will be enemies once we get his memories back. It's been hitting certain people, in fact Yuffie has it too. So we're worried. I presume that the heartless and nobodies are the cause of this." spoke Cloud's ever serene voice.

Sora sighed, as it all sunk in, Roxas realized, that they had to do something...but what could they possibly do? It's then that Riku chose to speak up.

"So, nobody has even thought of the possibility that the mind may be another form of something lost when someone becomes a heartless? Nobodies are the bodies, and Heartless are the hearts. I understand that the mind is fragile, and therefor, in may not even take turning into a heartless to lose one's mind. Maybe, someone has either been stealing minds and memories and using them for their own evil deeds, or they're just shattering people's minds and taking them. I'm guessing it's the first, and that's why we're seeing Nobodies and Heartless, without the mind, nobody can maintain their forms for too long. Axel was already a nobody, so it's no surprise we see him. Sephiroth was so evil he was probably very close to being a Heartless, so him losing his mind is not so surprising. Yuffie was practically mindless already, never thinking before acting...so that's not really surprising. We just need to figure out who is stealing the memories, and get them back." spoke Riku's ever calm and deep voice.

Everyone thought about it for a moment, they all nodded, it seemed to make sense, but why would someone steal memories and for what purpose?

T.B.C.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Author : ok yes it's a complicated plot, don't worry I have a place I'm going with it.

Roxas : you better. gets all moody

Author : Reviews are nice though!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 : Behind Blue Eyes

Author Notes : I own nothing, thanks for the reviews btw!!!

Rating : M

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Chapter Three : Behind Blue Eyes

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Roxas just thought for a few moments before they all decided to make the place into a bunker type of place, Sephiroth, Axel, and Yuffie were all kept in the same room. Cloud and Leon guarded that room, while Riku began to work on plans to help get rid of these creatures. Sora just kept killing those that randomly appeared, he and Roxas would take shifts on this job. However Riku was soon under so much stress, he was beginning to exhibit the symptoms of the others, Aerith figured it was because he was so close to the darkness for so long. This hit Sora hard, and he and Roxas were now fed up with waiting.

"What kind of coward does such a thing!?" screamed Sora.

Riku was taken in with the other three, Roxas lay back, he could feel his mind rushing, and Sora could too. Both of them were crying as they just sat there. Leon and Cloud now taking their jobs. The other four were now lay into beds, fed and taken care of by Tifa and Cid. Riku didn't seem to remember Sora, but he pulled Sora aside all the time, looking at him with a look of trust, and Sora knew, Riku having lost his mind, he had a plan, and his mind was subconsciously allowing him to get closer to the source, and soon Riku had his memories, it had only taken him two weeks to go through it, but the other three weren't improving at all.

"While my mind had escaped, I got pretty close, I saw Namine and Kairi, it was a strange feeling of revenge coming from them both. Sora, I think that Kairi is being manipulated into doing this. Someone is controlling her, and they almost got to me, but they couldn't. I'm lucky I spent so much time in the darkness, and I have a plan. The plan is that each of us have to get through to three of them. That means that Cloud, you and Leon have to work with Sephiroth, Aerith and Tifa have to work with Yuffie, and Roxas must work with Axel. Meanwhile Sora and I will keep watch." spoke Riku's ever velvety and deep voice.

Riku and Sora went outside, for now nothing was happening. Sora looked to Riku, he had been so happy to know that Riku had kind of learned a few things by letting himself get that way, at the same time he was so happy he was back again, if he ever lost Riku again. Sora felt his heart thump...he'd known that for a while that he liked Riku, it wasn't normal though, right? His blue eyes looking at the ground in a small depression.

-Meanwhile-

Roxas stepped into Axel's room and he approached the man. He knelt down at the bedside and he began to let tears pour. This was all his fault! If he'd never left Organization XIII in the first place then Axel wouldn't have died to try and see him again! He felt like he had a heart around Axel, maybe he'd lost it, but he cried and cried.

"You made me feel like I had a heart...those were your last words to me Axel. And even if you're unconscious and you don't know it, I wanted you to know, you made me feel the same way. I love you Axel!! And even though you can't hear me because this illness has taken you so far away from me, I will not leave your side! I'm sick of this! I just want to be happy! Why is it that either way I go I lose something!? That I can't be happy!?"screamed Roxas.

Suddenly Roxas felt a hand on his cheek, he looked up with his pure blue eyes, Axel's dead eyes staring at him, they had no soul, maybe this was what was left of him, but Roxas couldn't help it, he cried more as Axel rubbed away his tears with no words spoken by his dead mouth. Until finally he spoke...

"Don't cry Roxas. I still feel that way...and when you guys defeat this...I'll show you...I have a heart with you. I love you too Roxas." were his last words before his hand fell unconscious as did he once again.

Roxas was stunned, he immediately ran out only to feel his head splitting in half, it hurt like hell and he screamed in pain. Sora ran in and as soon as he did, he dropped to his knees too. Riku was afraid of this. They were both losing their minds because they were separate, however unbeknownst to anyone Sephiroth had been improving, so he ran in, he remembered everything, however no longer possessed by Jenova he ran forward and he swiped his sword at creatures that no one else could see, as soon as they were destroyed Sora and Roxas stood up, everyone looked at Sephiroth.

"They're called the mindless. Simple enough, I know it's pretty close to heartless, only those who have been taken by them can see them. Riku you were not fully taken, but you're right, they've taken over Kairi and Namine, they're using the powers within them both to summon more and Axel will not recover until we un-possess Kairi and Namine. We have to do this. For all of your friends Sora, for Riku, for Axel and Roxas, for everyone. We must venture into the depths of Axel's, Roxas's, Leon's, Cloud's, Riku's, and Sora's minds and find what is holding all of you back, for something is, otherwise the mindless can't harm you. I'd say we go with the most simple minded one here, Sora, first." spoke Sephiroth's deep voice.

Riku couldn't help but laugh, nor could any of the others, these mindless were attacking because of these six men!? Well so be it then, Cid unleahed a machine, therefor they could venture into each mind, first would be Sora's, and Riku, Sephiroth, and Aerith decided they would enter this one.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Author : Yay! Plotline!

Roxas - ok...wow the angst

Author : trust me people, next chapter is Sora's mind, it's bound to be odd and exciting. Reviews are nice.


	4. Chapter 4: Journey Through innocence

Not So Happily Ever After

Author: I'm so sorry for the long wait...I own nothing.

Rating: M

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Chapter Four : Journey Through a World of Innocence

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

It was odd as they put Sora into a sleep on the machine. Aerith cast a spell and suddenly they were looking into a childlike room of a mind. Sephiroth looked around, things weren't right here. It almost looked like a child had, had a tantrum in here. He was there with Riku, and Aerith as they began to walk around, seeing three doors.

"It's like stepping into worlds that exist in the mind." said Riku's deep voice.

"Let's be careful here, we must have a key to get into each room, and it seems like Sora is having three things holding him back. Riku, unlock this door here first, it's simplistic and white." spoke Sephiroth's even deeper voice.

Riku pulled out his keyblade and unlocked the door, they stepped through to see a baby Sora, about the age of five he had to be. They watched as a small Riku ran up to him.

"Hey Sora! Wanna play tag?" asked the chibi Riku.

The chibi Sora turned to Riku and smiled a big smile as he held out a paoupo fruit. Riku looked stunned.

"Riku! Let's share one, you're my bestest friend in the whole wold. I wanna have my destiny intertwined with yours." spoke the small boy.

The chibi Riku looked unsure but he took half of it and both of the chibi's bit into the fruit, both swallowing before running off to play tag. The larger Riku looked shocked. He'd completely forgotten that had ever happened, they'd been mere children...Suddenly they were thrown out of the room by the mindless. About five of them were there, Riku ran and swiped at them, Aerith smacked a few with her staff, before Sephiroth completely wiped them out.

"So I'm guessing that Sora's main dilemma is you Riku, he's probably got some type of feelings towards you that are clouding his mind. After all if he can remember that and forget to put his shoes on the right feet some days, it's got to be that." spoke Aerith's calm voice.

"The next door is blood red, that can't be good." spoke Sephiroth's very serious voice.

They stepped through the door after Riku unlocked it, they saw Riku and Sora walking down the dock at their tender ages. Riku threw a paoupo fruit at Sora and suggesting he share it with someone. However after Riku left, they witnessed Sora looking at the fruit with hurt in his eyes. Then they witnessed Riku meeting up with Sora while under the witch's control. Then they saw him locking Riku in the door that Ansem had made so long ago. However the traces on Sora's face of immense pain were evident. Suddenly they were once again thrown out of the room as the mindless once again attacked them, Riku this time was most definitely pissed off enough to kill them all.

"I didn't remember that we'd already shared one of the fruits...that must've hurt him. But still I thought he was in love with Kairi, not me. But that must be the problem here...Sora's usually not that hard to read, but I must've been reading the wrong signals...all this time he's loved me. But why? I'm not worthy, I betrayed him." spoke Riku's shamed voice.

Suddenly the last door opened, it had been a black door, there stood the most recent memories, including them both on that dark beach, and Riku taking his hand. Riku stepped forward as he saw a black keyblade appear in front of him, it was almost like the one he already had, except it had "Way to my heart, turn this key" engraved upon it. Riku turned the key and Sora was there in front of them.

"So you know now...I love you Riku." spoke Sora's depressed voice.

"Sora...I'm so sorry...how could I have been so blind all these years? Can you ever forgive me?" spoke Riku's shameful voice.

Sora ran up to Riku and kissed him, the two of them kissing in his mind, heart, and soul. Suddenly a heart tipped keyblade appeared in front of Sora and Riku.

"This must be the key to unlocking Kairi and Namine from the heart spell. We made this keyblade together Riku..." spoke Sora's innocent voice.

Suddenly everything went black and Sora had woken up with the keyblade in his hand, he jumped up as the other three awoke from their slumbers, he ran to Riku and kissed him. For everyone else this was kind of a relief as Riku kissed him back.

"Allright, that's over with...but now we still have to deal with all the others. This is not going to be easy if that was merely the first test..."spoke Sephiroth's deep voice.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Author: So sorry for the long wait. But yeah, fluff!

Sora: blushes

Riku: smirks

Author: Reviews are nice!


	5. Chapter 5: Journey Through Darkness

Not So Happily ever After

Author: Remember I own nothing.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Ch. 5 Journey Through Darkness

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

It was only moments after they'd returned, that Riku had been put under. They needed to do this, getting it over with and all. Of course it wasn't that simple. This time Sora would go with Leon alone, they thought it'd be easier. Boy were they wrong. There had to be at least twenty doors. It seemed the mindless had made useless doors that led to empty dark rooms. Only when Sora saw a golden door, did he know that was the one. He opened it.

He saw Riku there reaching out his hand in the darkness, trying to grab Sora. Sora was reaching out but he couldn't get there. He then saw Riku standing there in the darkness. He had the eye cover on, and he was sitting in a corner.

"He can never love me. Not after what I did to him." said Riku in that corner.

He saw images flash by of what Riku had done to him, the betrayal and such. He ran forward and he grabbed Riku, however he saw about fifteen mindless surround them, this was bad. He revealed his keyblade, and suddenly he saw it was Riku's keyblade. He used it and he sliced the creatures down. However as more negativity spread, more of them appeared in the darkness. Sora looked around and then he began to think, Leon was fighting them off. However then he got it! He jumped and he and Leon did his and Riku's combo right in front of Riku. Riku started to flash good memories, of him and Sora. Things were beginning to look up, however Sora heard cackling, and he ran, seeing about twenty more appear. He sliced them down, however one wrapped around him as he saw the one memory that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Sora...you know you wanna try it." He saw as Riku was giving him a paopou to share with Kairi. However he'd declined for obvious reasons.

"Riku! It's ok! I forgive you! None of it was your fault! C'mon Riku! Snap out of it!" Shouted Sora's sweet voice.

However more just appeared, he and Leon were getting tired. However suddenly he saw Axel jump in front of him, it was then that he understood. In all fairness, Riku hadn't been changed into a heartless, and Axel didn't know who his heartless was. But he was connected to Riku because of Sora and Roxas. He ran forward and used his weapons and a lot of fire power to kill the enemies, well this was a breakthrough at least. Sora didn't know what to do, but then he saw a fictional memory, of Riku telling Sora he loved him and Sora declining, Sora then knew what to do. This was what Riku was most afraid of, and Sora had to face Riku's fears for him. He shouted at the top of his lungs:

"Riku! I love you, and nothing will ever change that!" Screamed Sora.

Suddenly they were outside of the body, Leon hadn't said a word the whole time, then again he wasn't much of a talker. Riku awoke, and he and Sora hugged each other closely, finally things were looking up....but who knew what would happen next? They had been the easy ones, the next one was Leon, then Cloud, then Roxas, and then Axel. Leon and Cloud were both VERY good at hiding things, this was going to get more and more difficult.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

T.B.C.

Author: Wow...yay!

Riku: You just love torturing us, don't you?

Author: Nods. Reviews are amazing!


	6. Chapter 6: Journey Through Depression

Not So Happily Ever After

Author: Nothing is owned by me, mentions of FF8 is in this Chapter

Rating: M

This is Yaoi...

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Chapter Six: Journey Through Depression

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Leon was put under quickly. As Cloud, Aerith, and Sephiroth went in. Cloud looked around, this place was full of doors, fourteen of them to be exact. Leon was a complicated person to say the least. Cloud went up to the first door, where he saw Squall, well Leon...well sorta. He was there with a young girl named Rinoa, Cloud had heard stories about her. He saw what was then Squall lean in and kiss her after saving the world from Ultimecia. Then the scene changed, as his world was torn apart, Rinoa died right in front of him as he went into a deep sleep. He saw several of the mindless crowding this place. Cloud and Sephiroth wiped them out. It was then that he began looking further, he saw that only four of the doors were real, so they ran to one of the real ones. This is where he saw himself and Leon. It was when they'd fought the Heartless. He seemed as though he was concentrating on something besides the Heartless. After the battle, when Cloud had left, Leon looked at the ground.

"Why do I feel this way? I know that I've liked men before....but why someone like him!?" He exclaimed in frustration.

Cloud was surprised at those words, in front of him lay about fifteen more of those Mindless, and Cloud ran up and killed them. He then saw something else, he saw a man with Squall back then, he looked a lot different. He had blonde hair and he was wearing a white trench coat.

"Why'd you do it Seifer?" Asked Squall's voice.

"To protect you from it....if I hadn't done it, you would've. I knew this, so I went easy on you all those times...but in truth, my mind was screaming out for help." He spoke to Squall.

"I'm with Rinoa now..." spoke Squall.

"Yeah I know that I screwed things up. But in truth, I do still love you." Spoke Seifer's voice.

It was then that the door closed, Cloud was in shock, Squall was even part gay, was a shock. He then sighed to himself as he walked to the next door. There was Squall in his room, on his bed, he looked depressed beyond all reason.

"Seifer...I still love you too. But I do love Rinoa...but I'm not in love with her like I am you. I wish things had been different." Spoke Squall's choked voice to himself.

It then skipped forward to when Seifer was whisked off with Squall. Squall was holding onto his hand for dear life.

"Seifer! I do still love you! I've always been in love with you!" screamed Squall.

"Squall...I'll always love you, but it's time for us to end. Leonheart...live strong and proud." Spoke Seifer's voice.

"No! Seifer!" Screamed Squall as they shared one last kiss and then they were separated.

Cloud felt himself clam up, Squall...no Leon, that's why he'd changed his name. It all made sense now. He'd lost so much, just as much as Cloud had. Cloud wiped out the mindless in there. He then went to the last door. He saw Leon standing there, he was in a corner, looking at the ground.

"Leon! I love you too! I never realized the way you'd felt until now! But now I know! Please Leon! Look at me!" Screamed Cloud.

"You'll just leave, just like them." spoke Leon's depressed voice.

Cloud saw then, three hundred of them, he and Sephiroth took them on, as Aerith healed them through the long process. Cloud ran up to Leon not soon after, Sephiroth had easily taken care of them. Cloud kissed him on the lips so passionately, he looked at Leon.

"Listen, I promise I won't leave." Spoke Cloud's soft voice.

"I thought you hated me." Spoke Leon.

"No...the truth was, I thought I was the only one who was suffering, but in truth, you were too." Spoke Cloud's soft voice.

Leon then kissed him back, and they woke up in each other's arms. They then kissed in front of everyone. Riku whistled in approval, but next up was Cloud...

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Author: Like?

Cloud: Oh wow...

Leon: Yeah.....*grabs Cloud's ass*

Cloud: Blushes

Author: O.O.....reviews please!


	7. Chapter 7: Journey Through Dissapointme

Not So Happily Ever After

Author: Ok yeah...I own nothing.

Rating: M

This is Yaoi....

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chapter Seven: Journey Through Disappointment

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Cloud had been put asleep pretty quickly. Leon, Sephiroth, and Aerith went this time. Around them were many rooms, and all of them were real from what they could tell. Leon took a deep breath as he went to the first door. There was a fifteen year old Cloud there, Sephiroth gasped as he and Zack joked around, they had been in the SOLDIER army.

"Zack, do you think things'll get better for us around here? I swear, it's like he doesn't realize we exist." Spoke Cloud's young voice.

"He is the General Sephiroth. But I think you've impressed him somewhat Cloud. You know...sometimes I think that if I weren't dating Aerith...we could be together. We get along so well." Spoke Zack seriously.

"I like you too Zack. Besides, maybe one day, right?" Spoke the younger Cloud.

The scene became totally different not a second later. There was Cloud and Zack on the cliff, Cloud had blood on him, but Zack was dying. Zack smiled at Cloud.

"I know you can't understand me at times. I know right now, you're not yourself. But I have always been in love with you Cloud. I'm sorry that things turned out this way." Spoke Zack's kind voice.

Then Zack was dead, and Cloud finally snapped out of it. As he screamed in agony, he thought no one could hear as he spoke after that.

"I will always have been in love with you too Zack. If only things had been different between us...please forgive me." Spoke Cloud's young voice.

It was then that several of the mindless appeared. Leon was furious at all of this. He destroyed them easily. Sephiroth's eyes were wide. He'd never known how Cloud had felt all those years. He assumed that no one had really known. They left the room, as they found the next. This one had chains all over it, and blood dripping down the walls. They went inside, they saw a young Cloud and the General Sephiroth standing there. Cloud was talking with him, they were in the hotel in Nibbleheim before it had happened.

"Cloud, do you know that you and Zack have truly made me proud to be general of this army?" Asked Sephiroth.

Cloud was just a grunt then, and the happy smile that lit up his face was just a mere memory of the scowl that was on his face now.

"Really!? Thank you Sephiroth!" Exclaimed the young cadet.

What happened next no one could have predicted, as Sephiroth leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Leon's eyes widened, and Sephiroth stared at the ground. They were taken to a scene after the sex.

"I love you Cloud." Spoke the General.

"I love you to Sephiroth." Spoke the young Cloud.

The scene changed, and the town was burning. Cloud screamed in emotional agony. It then changed again, as he and Zack escaped together from the lab. It changed again, there was Hojo.

"You're just a clone, a failed experiment. The clone of Sephiroth." Spoke Hojo.

Cloud's eyes had gone wide. He then felt the hurt begin to rise up in him. They then skipped again to where Sephiroth had killed Aerith.

"I loved you Aerith...but Sephiroth. Why!? Why did you do this to me!? I loved you!" Screamed Cloud.

It skipped again, to where Cloud had first killed Sephiroth. Sephiroth died, but he looked up at Cloud with honest eyes.

"Thank you for killing me. I've always loved you. I'm so sorry Cloud...Jenova..." Spoke Sephiroth as he was dying.

"I know Sephiroth. And I have always loved you too." Spoke Cloud sweetly.

He kissed Sephiroth as he died in his arms. Sephiroth himself was crying, he wasn't used to this. To feeling anything anymore. It then stopped. Leon looked at Sephiroth, Sephiroth tried to hide his tears as his bangs covered his face. But he couldn't hide his shame. Just then a whole armies worth of mindless appeared. Sephiroth killed them all with his masamune. They then went to the next room. This is where they saw Cloud and Aerith meeting.

"You're kinda cute." Said Aerith's sweet voice.

The Cloud there had blushed. They then kept on going. It skipped ahead to their date in the park.

"I love you Cloud..." Spoke Aerith's sweet voice.

"You know, I never thought I could love again. But it's like I can't stop falling into new loves. I love you too Aerith." Spoke Cloud.

It skipped ahead to Aerith's and his sex, but it was after they had, had it. They were cuddling, not knowing of the future. It then skipped ahead, to her death. As Sephiroth sliced her in half, and as she died, she smiled at Cloud with her sweet smile. Aerith looked at Leon, and sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"I loved you Aerith. I don't think I'll ever love another woman." Spoke Cloud's sad voice.

Suddenly the mindless appeared, as if they were trying to take his memories from him. His mind was weak at this point. Aerith actually killed them this time. They went into the next room at this point. There was Kadaj fighting Cloud. His plans to become Sephiroth. However as Cloud fought Sephiroth again, the pain it brought to his face. He had defeated Sephiroth again. And he saw Kadaj dying in his arms.

"Had things been different...maybe I could've been your Sephiroth." Spoke Kadaj.

"Kadaj. You and Sephiroth have one key difference. You haven't betrayed me as much as he has. And yes...I would've loved you, had I had the chance to." Spoke Cloud as he cried.

Cloud leaned down and kissed the dying Kadaj. The tears in his eyes evident. The place went black, and many more mindless came. Sephiroth once again defeated them. They all sighed as they went to the next room. There they saw a young man, young Vincent actually. He was being tortured by Hojo. They then saw him and Cloud after Kadaj had died.

"Hojo does terrible things to people. He destroyed everyone I ever cared about, he took your love. He made Sephiroth, but you're his father. He's the reason Kadaj ever came into being." Spoke cloud's solemn voice.

"He may have destroyed many lives. But he is not the reason I repent." Spoke Vincent's deep voice.

"What is?" Spoke Cloud solemnly.

"Because I may have loved once, but it was another man's woman. You must understand, that no matter what. We were both wrong in what we did. I am as bad as Hojo. But in truth Cloud. I want to be able to find happiness one day again." Spoke Vincent's solemn voice.

"It's not fair Vincent!" Yelled Cloud as he grabbed onto Vincent's collar.

"What isn't Cloud?" asked Vincent.

"You...you deserve so much better." Spoke Cloud's very sad voice.

Vincent smirked and grabbed Cloud and kissed him. His red eyes stared longingly into Cloud's.

"Then will you help me become whole again?" Asked Vincent.

It skipped ahead, after they had sex. Cloud was laying next to Vincent. They were tracing each other's scars.

"You have the same scars as me. Vincent...I do feel something for you. But love always seems to come back and bite me." Spoke Cloud's honest voice.

"Do not worry Cloud. I will never leave you. But if I do die. You must say that you will find love at least one more time." Spoke Vincent's deep voice.

"I promise Vincent. I will try." Spoke Cloud's honest voice.

It skipped ahead once again, the world was ending, and Cloud was holding onto Vincent's claw.

"Please Vincent! Don't let go! I love you!" Screamed Cloud.

"I am sorry Cloud. I love you too....but it looks like this is our end." Spoke Vincent's deep voice.

They shared one last kiss as Vincent disappeared. Cloud found himself at the Colosseum.

"I promise Vincent. I will find my light for you." Spoke Cloud's saddened voice.

Sephiroth and Aerith were in shock practically. They had never known. Leon killed the Mindless that had come this time. They went to the last door. Inside, Leon saw Cloud dressed like Vincent in the Colosseum. He had fought Leon, but lost.

"You'll never get anywhere unless you let it go Cloud." Spoke Leon's condescending voice.

It skipped ahead, and Cloud's disappearance with Sephiroth, and Leon's watching him go. It then skipped ahead to Sephiroth's reappearance with Cloud, and his new found sanity. It then skipped ahead to a conversation Cloud and Aerith had.

"I don't know Aerith. There's no way he could ever love me back. Not after everything I've done. I've loved enough for one man in life. Maybe I'll die alone." Spoke Cloud's emotionless voice.

"You promised him Cloud! Vincent needs you to go after Leon! You deserve happiness! After everything you've been through!" Yelled Aerith in frustration.

"No I don't! Apparently not!" Yelled Cloud.

It blacked out, and Leon became furious. As he killed the mindless one last time. They were soon outside Cloud's body. Leon hugged Cloud closely. Cloud looked at him with hurt eyes.

"I'm not them Cloud. I can't promise you I won't go anywhere. But I can promise you, I will ALWAYS love you." Spoke Leon's kind voice.

They all sighed in relief as Cloud nodded. The next person up would be Sephiroth. But then someone stepped into the room. It was Vincent....

"Hello Cloud. Hello Sephiroth." Spoke his deep voice.

Leon became protective, but Vincent just chuckled. "No need to fear there. I will not take him back. I told him to move on. But it looks like I finally found him." Spoke Vincent's deep voice.

Whelp, next was Sephiroth, and then Vincent. Then came Roxas, and then Axel at last. Not to mention, Sephiroth had been reborn so many times, Vincent actually called him no one's son, because he couldn't possibly have any relation to Vincent anymore.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Author: So...reviews?

Cloud: Oh my god...what a headache

Leon: You sure do love the angst

Cloud: That's a lot of sex...

Author: sweat drops


	8. Chapter 8: Journey Through Madness

Not So Happily Ever After

Author: Sorry for the wait. I own nothing.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter Eight: Journey Through Madness

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Although Sora thought Sephiroth was impossible, and couldn't possibly lose himself again, because he was just so strong, the others did not want to take a chance. Sephiroth had been put under, since they had to check out what the mindless were doing in him. Vincent, Cloud, and Leon agreed to go this time. They were wandering around, and looking at the rooms. There were only three here. But the auras of them were strong ones. Cloud went into the first room first, there was Sephiroth as a child, looking up at Hojo who engineered him, tortured him, and injected the Jenova cells into him. Then came Vincent, as a turk, he took care of Sephiroth, and Vincent couldn't believe he'd almost forgotten. They fought off the mindless, but they looked at a small memory in the back of this room.

"Vincent, I want to leave with you." Spoke chibi Sephiroth.

"Little one, there will be a day when I can take you from this place, but please for now, be strong for me." Spoke Vincent's responsible tone.

They all looked at Vincent who sighed and shook his head. Vincent had barely any time back then for Sephiroth, because of Hojo's experimentations on him. They moved to the next room. There was Sephiroth in Nibleheim with Cloud. As he was burning down the town, they could hear something.

'Cloud! Stop Me! Kill Me! Please Cloud!' Screamed Sephiroth's mind as he did the deed.

Cloud had killed him then, and he had been so thankful. Cloud sighed at the memory, it had truly never been Sephiroth's fault. It skipped ahead to where Cloud had killed him the second time, down in the crater, and their apologies exchanged, the love between them. Cloud could not hold himself, but Leon wrapped his arms around Cloud to comfort him. There was a fleet of mindless then, and Cloud slaughtered them. Then came the last door. There was Vincent and Cloud, Cloud had killed Kadaj and stopped Sephiroth. And then, he was set free. He came back in the Colosseum, and at this place. He'd been wandering to try and find them after Cloud had removed him from this place. But he was free, and he saw Vincent then. Vincent had greeted him with open arms, and his heart had skipped a beat.

'Do you realize just how much I love you?'thought Sephiroth.

Vincent's eyes widened, and he slashed down the mindless that came. They left Sephiroth's mind, and Vincent looked down at him. Sephiroth smiled at him, and he couldn't help it, he kissed Sephiroth.

"I always wanted to be your everything." Spoke Vincent's deep voice.

They kissed one more time before Aerith cleared her throat, Cloud seemed happy for them. And Sora was happily jumping up and down.

"Come on Vincent, we have to do you now." Spoke Aerith's responsible tone.

They went into Vincent's mind. Sephiroth, Cloud, and Aerith went this time. There were creatures there though. Chaos, the beast, the Frankenstein type creature, and the Hell Masker as well. They allowed them to pass, but Sephiroth would witness so many things that time in one room. It was possibly the largest room of all of the rooms. The first thing they saw was young Vincent's love for Lucrecia, and what he had done for her, by allowing her to have his child. But eventually he had payed the price, when he had tried to help Sephiroth as a child, and was tortured. Then as time went on, and he slept, he developed each beast in his years, and sometimes lost all control. Then he had met Cloud, who had helped him awaken and had supported him, he'd suffered through all of Cloud's loves, and when he had been expunged from Cloud's life, he'd been devastated. But his thoughts would always drift back to Sephiroth, and what he wanted to be for the man. After all the memories were done, a fleet of mindless came. And it was more then even Cloud had. They spent hours battling, and just when they thought they had reached their limit, Chaos and Hell masker helped them.

"Why did you help us?" Asked Sephiroth.

"Because this is our mind too. We need him as well." Spoke Chaos's gruff tone.

They left, and Vincent sat up. Sephiroth hugged him, and everyone sighed. That had been quite a lot of getting to know each other deeply. So they needed a break. While Roxas and Axel were still up, they seriously needed a break. Cloud was cuddled up to Leon, Sora to Riku, and Sephiroth to Vincent. Aeris made them some snacks and gave them to them. She was always going to be a good friend and try to help them as much as possible.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Author: Two chapters to go.

Cloud: Oh wow...

Vincent: I love my mind, it's so screwy.

Author: Reviews please!


	9. Chapter 9: Journey through Insanity and

Not So Happily Ever After

Author: Sorry for the wait. I own nothing.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Chapter Nine: Journey through Insanity and loneliness

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Roxas was there with Sora, and Riku. Aerith had Axel put under. Roxas, Sora, and Riku went into the mind. Looking to Axel's doors, there were only two. Roxas opened the first one, and there was a memory. Of when he was leaving.

' No one would miss me.' spoke the Roxas in the memory.

'That's not true! I would...' spoke Axel in the memory.

It skipped ahead as Axel was dying in front of Sora. He was smirking at him as he died.

'He made me feel like I had a heart.' Spoke Axel's dying tone of voice.

The room went black and Roxas felt his heart break, there were so many memories that were his fault. He attacked the mindless, and he looked to the other door. He stepped through it, seeing Axel standing there. Axel looked to him.

"Roxas? No...you have to just be an illusion. Just like happiness, love...everything." Spoke Axel's depressed tone of voice.

"No Axel, I'm real, I promise you." Spoke Roxas's desperate tone of voice.

Roxas ran up and hugged Axel who was in shock. An entire fleet of mindless appeared then, and Axel summoned some nobodies which killed them all. He looked down at Roxas.

"Roxas..I..." Began Axel.

"I love you Axel." Spoke Roxas's sincere tone.

They kissed and they existed the mind. Last but not least was Roxas's mind. Axel, Sora, and Riku went once again. There four doors. The first one showed memories of Castle oblivion, the entire hoax, everything to erase Sora's memories. The mindless appeared and Riku killed them, furious with what had happened there. Then the next door opened. Roxas was in twighlight town, confused about why Axel was attacking him. Then remembering their time on the clock tower and crying.

After that it jumped to that memory of them on top of the clock tower, the shared ice cream, the promise's.

' Hey Roxas. Promise me we'll always be best friends.' Spoke Axel in the memory.

'Yeah, always.' Spoke Roxas's voice.

'Maybe we'll meet again in the next life.' spoke Axel once again. ' Yeah, I'll see you there.' spoke Roxas once again.

And then it all became black. Sora and Roxas took on the mindless this time and then Roxas was in front of Axel.

"I won't ever leave you again."Spoke Axel's concerned tone.

And then everything went wide as they were released from Roxas's mind. The place seemed so much lighter and Roxas and Axel kissed, while Riku and Sora helped Kairi out of her stasis and problems with the made keyblade. Finally everything was looking up.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Author: Next chapter is the last.

Axel : *hugs his Roxie*

Roxas(AKA Roxie): Blushes

Author: Reviews please


	10. Chapter 10: Journey Through Happiness

Not So Happily Ever After

Author: Last Chapter of this one. I own nothing. This IS rated M!

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Chapter Ten: Journey Into Happiness

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

- Over with Axel and Roxas -

Axel and Roxas were cuddling on a couch, Axel smirked at Roxas, the memories had all come back and he was feeling so much better. But still, Roxas was wearing some very tight pants, and Axel couldn't help but look over every time Roxas ran off to do something for Aerith. It was making him feel like a pervert, well then again he was a pervert, what else was new? Well when Roxas came back for like the fifth time in an hour, Axel noticed just how sweaty he was. After all they had to move all of the stasis machines out of the laboratory into the basement. Roxas sat down next to him, and Axel looked into his eyes.

"Hey Axel...do you remember Xion?" Asked Roxas.

Axel felt the memories come forth of Kairi's previous nobody, before Namine. How he had been forced to kill her. He looked back to the ground with a sad smile.

"Yeah, why?" Asked Axel.

"I think I can feel her smiling down onto us. Zexion and Demyx too. Our friends, I can feel them smiling down upon us. I can feel them in my heart." Spoke Roxas's happy tone.

Axel smiled sadly, he felt them too. They were gone, but not forgotten. Roxas proceeded to lean against him, and he looked at Roxas while he slept and pet his head.

- Over with Riku and Sora, yes lemon warning -

Sora and Riku had finished helping Aerith, they both stepped into the showers with each other. As Riku scrubbed Sora's back, Sora looked to him and turned to him. Only to blush at the site of a very handsome naked Riku. Riku looked down at Sora, seeing his blush, he pulled Sora in close and kissed him. His hand traveling down as he groped Sora's perfect behind.

"Riku!" Exclaimed Sora.

"Sora...I want you." Spoke Riku's lust filled tone.

Sora blushed as Riku reached down and pressed their erections together, he gasped at the sensation. Riku hoisted Sora up so that his legs were wrapped around Riku's waist, Riku pulled out the shampoo bottle as he lathered his fingers, he pressed them into Sora who gasped at the feeling. The pain slowly subsided and was replaced with pleasure, as Riku then replaced his fingers with something much bigger. Sora shouted in pain, only to be silenced with a kiss. Riku then began thrusting slowly, slowly but surely Sora got used to feeling, and then Riku hit his prostate.

"Riku...uhhh...hit that spot again!" Moaned Sora.

Riku did so, angling himself to hit that sweet spot over and over again. Sora came, spurts of his seed splashing all over Riku, as Riku then came inside Sora's hot tight passage. He pulled out, panting, looking to Sora, he smirked as he kissed him once again.

- Lemon over -

- Over with Leon and Cloud, yes lemon warning -

Leon and Cloud were busy building as usual, when Cloud got white paint all over his shirt. Without even thinking, because he was so sweaty and hot from all the construction work, he removed his shirt, to reveal his heaving sweaty upper body. Leon stared, he almost drooled. Cloud went back to his work. His muscles flexing as he worked, the ever so sweet stench of his work, was making it impossible for Leon to work. Whatever that deodorant was, it was potent and it was making Leon's mind hazy.

"Leon...you ok?" Asked Cloud.

Leon gulped, not trusting his voice, he pulled Cloud close and kissed him. Cloud though surprised returned the kiss. After it broke for air, he looked up at Leon's eyes, seeing the obvious lust, he felt his pants become restricting.

"Leon we can't..someone could see." Gasped Cloud.

"Let them see. I want you now Cloud." Spoke Leon's lust filled tone of voice.

Leon was on top of cloud, opening his pants, his own leather ones felt oh so constricting. He grabbed Cloud's erection and began to pull at it, as he heard Cloud moan in the pure bliss that one hand could make happen. Leon's other hand reached behind himself, grabbing some lotion used for blisters, he spread it leisurely onto his calloused fingers and began to prepare Cloud. The weak roof shook under their movements but Leon couldn't have cared less. He finished preparing Cloud who lay under him a panting hot mess. Leon finished divesting himself of his clothes, and then he reached under Cloud and pulled him onto his lap as he entered him. Cloud moaned at the feel, in both pain and pleasure. Then Leon began thrusting, and soon he hit that spot. Cloud held onto Leon for dear life as he was taken. He moaned as Leon's strong hand reached between them and stroked him.

"Ahh!!! Leon....more...please...oh god!" Exclaimed Cloud.

Leon smirked as he hit that spot over and over again. Cloud's nails dug into his back and he hit that post one more time before Cloud spilled onto them, then he poured himself into Cloud, filling him with his seed.

-Lemon Over -

Leon pulled out, only to see a very red Aerith and giggling Yuffie down on the ground.

"Get a room you two!" Exclaimed Yuffie.

Cloud turned bright red and Aerith just smiled and giggled a bit.

- Over with Sephiroth and Vincent -

They cuddled closely, while Sephiroth lay his head on Vincent's lap looking up at him. Vincen't claw hand stroked through Sephiroth's long silver locks of hair.

"I love you just like this. Relaxed, no fighting anymore." Spoke Vincent's calm tone.

"I bet you love me better on top of you like last night." Spoke Sephiroth's deep voice.

Vincent smirked back and then whispered in his ear. " No I'm gonna love it when you're sprawled beneath me begging for it." Spoke his perverted tone.

Sephiroth blushed and Vincent laughed. Life was good.

- Back with Axel and Roxas, yes lemon warning -

Axel saw Roxas begin to move in his sleep, moan too. He noticed that Roxas's pants began to tighten in his sleep. He was having a wet dream obviously. Axel grinned like a Cheshire cat and reached into Roxas's pants, as he began to stroke his erection, his own hardness becoming evident. Roxas awoke and looked at him with a lust filled haze in his eyes. Axel smirked and lay him down on the couch as he climbed on top of him, reaching down with his other hand he pulled Roxas's pants off, and then got rid of his own clothes, tossing them carelessly to the side. He kissed Roxas who then kissed back.

"Axel...take me." Spoke Roxas's lust filled voice.

Axel smirked, reaching to a table and grabbing some of Cloud's hair gel, he spread it on his fingers and began to prepare Roxas who moaned. He kept moving his fingers in one by one, until Roxas was stretched properly. He then pushed his own hot manhood into Roxas's tight cavern, slowly he began to thrust, not wanting to hurt Roxas. He hit that spot and Roxas saw stars, as he moaned loudly.

Axel kept thrusting towards his prostate, and Roxas came, his seed spurting not only all over them, but on the couch as well. Axel moaned at the tight feel, and with about two more thrusts he emptied his seed into Roxas.

- End Lemon -

Axel pulled Roxas close and kissed his forehead, then Kairi came in and blushed.

"Ummm...we're going to need a new couch, aren't we?" Spoke Kairi's bashful tone as she looked away.

Then Cloud and Leon came in, Cloud noticing his hair gel looked to Axel and Roxas.

"Hey! My Hair Gel!!!" He exclaimed.

Axel just smiled lazily as Roxas blushed, they were never gonna live this one down.

The End

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Author: I love happy endings.

Cloud: My hair Gel...T.T

Leon: *sighs* your hair would be spikey without it Cloud.

Author: Reviews please!!!


End file.
